In many of today's ever more challenging laser applications there is a continued quest for shorter pulses which carry high energies per pulse. These features promise better control and greater operating speed for laser applications. A notable step in the evolution of the field was the appearance and maturation of laser systems outputting femtosecond laser pulses. These femtosecond lasers can be used for a wide variety of applications, including several different types of ophthalmic surgeries, where these ultra-short pulses can offer well-controlled tissue modification.